Together by FateUnited by Love
by XxJelsaLoverxX
Summary: Elsa has chosen to be a guardian. Pitch is back to his old tricks. Jack's is in love with the new guardian. Warning: Elsa dies but comes back to life.
1. The Story of the Sun

_**The Story of The Sun**_

Manny, who is Elsa's father, died and became the leader of all Guardians. The Sun, who is Elsa's mother, had to take care of her all by herself. Manny, however, always watched them from from the ground. He decided now it was the time to get Elsa to unleash all her powers. Her power of speed, ice, and other types of powers. But she couldn't control all of them. So he made her a guardian. The Sun always watched her while she was a guardian.


	2. Chapter 1 ( New Guardian )

_**Daughter of the Sun**_

 _ **Flynn aka Eugene - Guardian of Searching**_

 _ **Repunzel aka Punzie - Guardian of the Hurt and Injured.**_

 _ **Merida - Guardian of Fighting**_

 _ **Hiccup - Guardian of the Dragons**_

 _ **Jack - Guardian of Fun**_

 _ **Tooth - Guardian of Memories**_

 _ **Bunny - Guardian of Easter**_

 _ **Sandy - Guardian of Dreams**_

Jack's POV

I was in the middle of an epic snowball fight with Jamie and his friends when the northern lights came. It flashed bright red and green colours. I knew right away that North wanted us guardians to come.

"I'll be back soon!" I told them.

i began to fly to the North Pole. The leafless tress were covered with sparkling snow. I saw Hiccup riding on Toothless, his dragon.

"I'll race ya to it!" Hiccup shouted.

 _ **30 minutes later...**_

"Beat you!" I bragged. Toothless growled.

"Hey, boy. It's ok. We'll beat him next time." Hiccup said. Repunzel was in her usual swinging-hair thing. Merida road her horse all the way here. "Now what does he want?" She grumbled. "I was in the middle of practicing my bow-and-arrow skills." Flynn was with Punzie.

"I am so glad you can make it!" North and the others exclaimed.

"About that-" Punzie said.

"Why do you need us?" Merida finished.

"Good question." Answered North. "Pitch is back to his old tricks again!"

We gasped. I thought we defeated him a year ago!

"And Manny is going to choose a new guardian!" He continued.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Exclaimed Hiccup. "Let's go!"

 ** _At the Guardian's Tower..._**

"Who is going to be the new guardian, Manny?" Tooth asked. The big, crystal shone in a thousand colours. A young lady with whitish blondish hair showed up. She wore a blue dress with a shiny cape. Her hair was in a messy braid, with a little tiny snowflakes on it.

"Elsa..." Bunny whispered. "North! It's Elsa! It's freaking Elsa!"

"Ok. Calm down Bunny. What's so special with this girl?" Flynn aka Eugene asked.

"You don't understand!" Shouted a Panicked Bunny. "It's Elsa! It's FREAKING ELSA!"

"Bunny! Don't make a big deal about Her!" North scolded. "Besides, she is our niece."

"Niece?!" We asked, shocked and suprised.

"Oh, right... We never told them that..." Tooth mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3 ( He's Got Her Bad! )

_**Daughter of the Sun**_

 _ **TrueBlue and Sanaa:** Thank you! I'll try to keep working on it._

 **Jack's POV**

"Never told us what?" I asked, curious.

"Uhmmmm... Uhh..." Bunny mumbled.

"Just tell us already for peapsake!" Merida shrieked.

"Well, uh.. Me, Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy are brothers and sister.." North explained. We listened, dumbfounded. "And Manny is our brother too. Sunny, which is his wife, had a baby, which is Elsa."

"Wow.." I said. "That's amazing!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for?!" Asked Hiccup. "Let's go fetch her!"

 ** _Two Minutes Later..._**

"So where does this so called 'Elsa' live?" Asked a curious Eugene.

"In an Ice Castle." Answered Tooth.

"In an Ice what?!" I asked, shocked and suprised.

"Ice Castle." Wow!

 ** _Thirty Minutes Later..._**

"Now this... Is ice!" Repunzel exclaimed in disbelief.

"You can say that again!" I said. She was right. The castle got struck by the Sun's - er, Sunny's - white light, which made it shine in thousands of different colours. It had gigantic doors that were bigger than Rudolph! It was so majestic looking my eyeballs popped out and rolled away. Well, okay, it didn't actually roll away, but you get the idea. It was a sight for sore eyes. Sandy kept on putting up pictures I couldn't understand. I noticed the others were amazed too. "I think I'm going to cry.." Sniffed Flynn, teary-eyed.

"Well you go right ahead." I told him.

"Not in front of Punzie!" I began to laugh so hard I couldn't feel my body. To stop me from laughing, Punzie kissed Flynn. "Did not... See that coming..." I nervously said, backing up.

"Ok guys, enough fooling around!" Tooth ordered. She said it so sternly we all remained silent.

"Ok, hopefully she didn't change the password." She mumbled. _Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Do you want to build a snowman?" What? What kind of password is that? Strange.

 **Elsa's POV**

I sense that someone is coming in. I peeked out the door. It was a strange group. One boy was wearing a blue, oversized hoodie. Another boy had a white and blue shirt. Another boy had armour and a ferocious dark blue dragon. One girl had long, blond hair with a purple dress. Another girl had blue hair and red, curly hair, with a bow behind her back. Lastly, my aunt and uncles were there with them. What did they want?

"Olaf, someone is here. I need you to tell them that you're Elsa, ok?" I told my snowman friend.

"No problem, Elsa!" He exclaimed quietly.

 **Olaf's POV**

"Hi I'm Elsa and I like warm hugs!" I told the strange group.

"You're not Elsa." A weird looking bunny told me.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know!"

 **Elsa's POV**

Olaf is probably having a hard time. I have to go out there. Wether I want to or not.

"What are you doing here?" I asked them group.

"Elsa, Manny has chosen YOU to become a guardian." Uncle North said.

"What?! Why me?!" I asked. As I was talking, I notice the blue hoodie guy was looking at me. I wonder why.

 **Jack's POV**

Wow. She looked more beautiful up close. She was also wearing a be heart-shaped necklace, filled with strange blue liquid. I couldn't help but keep staring at her.

 **Hiccup's POV**

"He's got her bad!" I told Merida. "Look at the way he's staring at her!"

"You're right!" She agreed. Then she began to tell all the other guys about the gossip. Apperrantly, Jack is not hearing this. I chuckled.


	4. Chapter 3 ( Laughing is Contagious! )

_**Daughter of the Sun**_

 **Elsa's POV**

Olaf went back to his old, normal business, sitting on the icy couch, watching television.

"Well Elsa? Are you gonna accept, or not?" Asked Uncle Bunny, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I..." I mumbled. I looked up the sky. I saw Mom looking down at me, as if she were saying,"Be a Guatdian!" I didn't know what to do! I sighed.

"I-... I do... For the children, I do..." I said, trying to look confident. I noticed that the others felt happy. Then, Aunt Tooth began introducing me to the rest of the guardians.

"This is Repunzel, but we call her Punzie for short." She explained.

"Hi!" Repunzel, the long-haired girl said.

"This is Flynn, also know as Eugene."

"Hello!"

"This is Merida."

"Wassup!"

"This is Hiccup."

"Please to meet you!"

"And last but not least, Jack."

"Hey!"

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you!" I told them. Then Uncle North called us.

"Come on! Let's go back to the tower!" He exclaimed as he hoped into his sleigh. It was as red as the purest blood. It was also lined with golden,sparkling gold.i didn't really liked going on sleighs. I much rather riding my big snowman friend, Marshmallow.

"Ummm... I'd rather go on my snowman friend..." I mumbled, backing up from it.

"Who? That little guy who pretended _he_ was you?" Hiccup asked, trying not to laugh. "He wouldn't even be able to carry a stick!"

"I mean... This snowman friend!" I shouted, "MARSHMALLOW!"

 **Hiccup's POV**

Oh... My... Goodness! That snowman was big alright! He had an oval body. His arms had HUGE ice spikes on them.

"Okay, I regret what I just said..." I nervously laughed as I backed up.

"Good..." Elsa mumbled as she climbed on.

 **Jack's POV**

I just can't help but stare at her. Her cute, blue eyes seem to look in the morning sky.

"Well, let's get a move on, then!" Bunny exclaimed. I finally snapped out of it. Before we left, Elsa whispered something to that little snowman.

"What... Do... With... Cause!" Was all that i caught her saying.

 **A Few Seconds Later...**

"So, you're the famouse Jack Frost I keep hearing about, eh?" Elsa asked.

"Well... Umm... Yes, Ella- I mean Esla-I mean Alsa- I mean Elsa, Check!" I stammered, blushing a bright pink. In fact, it was so light that no one even noticed that I was blushing! I was actually kind of thankful for that, since I don't know what was wrong with me. My heart suddenly began beating one million miles a second. Well, okay, not that fast, but you get it, right? I mean, right? I was feeling a bit, you know, calm. I don't why. Maybe it's because of the new guardian. Maybe it's the morning. I love mornings. It's always so bright, and it makes the snow sparkle and shine. Elsa giggled.

"You are kind of funny, come to think of it." She mentioned between laughs. Then all of a sudden, the rest of us began to laugh too! Laughing is contagious! I started laughing myself too. I knew we would get there soon. Maybe just a few more minutes and then we'll be there. The cool breeze lifted my white hair, making it wave in a slow motion.

 **Elsa's POV**

I kind of like Jack. I mean, he's not that all bad. He's kind of cute. Not cute cute. But cute. The smell of warm cookies filled the air. Cookies? Just thinking about them are making me hungry! The soft snow gleamed, like sun on glass. I began to close my eyes, imagining me as a guardian when I got there. I would be talking to my new friends. I wouldn't need to train anymore. I was already trained when I was as little as ten! Yes, you heard me right! TEN! I made Olaf when I was fourteen. Same thing goes with Marshmallow. Olaf is his older brother, although he is a LOT bigger than him. I laughed, remembering the time when he told me that he doesn't have a skull or bones.


	5. Chapter 4 ( First Kiss! )

_**Daughter of the Sun**_

 **Jack's POV**

"So... What now?" Flynn asked as the boys and I went in the hotel.

"I know! Let's play... SPIN THE BOTTLE!" I suggested.

"Good idea!" Hiccup agreed. Suddenly. A sudden blurry blue flash zipped right passed us.

"W-who's there?" Uegene stammered, holding his rusty frying pan out. We heard giggles.

"So, you're playing "spin the bottle", huh?" A rather sweet voice said. "Can I play with you?"

"It depends on who you are." Hiccup bravely answered.

"Fine, but I won't be surprised if you don't recognized me." The voice mumbled. Suddenly, we saw a young woman in a bright blue ninja suit. Her whitish blondish bangs go a bit out of her sparkling blue hood. She had a blue heart-shaped necklace with strange blue liquid. Her blue, shining eyes seem to bore right into the bright lights. She took her hood off. We gasped.

"E-Elsa? Is that really you?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, you look different!" Flynn admitted.

"Yes, it is me. Tell me, can I play spin the bottle with you?" Elsa answered, changing the subject.

"Sorry, we only play the BOY version." Hiccup stepped up to me.

"And besides, you are a GIRL. And girls don't like these kinds of games!"

"Hmmmm... I guess I just have to do everything by myself then..." Elsa weirdly said. She held her necklace and whispered,"Two Nine One please. Two nine one with these three boys."

"Wait, what are you doing?" I asked. Then, quicker than a blink of an eye, we teleported high above the sky, with the ground ten million feet below us! And there was also a bow target. Elsa used it as a dagger target, throwing an ice blue dagger.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We screamed like girls? After two seconds later, we were back safe and sound in the hotel. Flynn, who is so dramatic, kissed the wooden floor.

"Oh thank goodness!" He exclaimed, between kisses. "Thank god we are back in this hotel!"

"So, am I allowed to play, now? Have I proved I am brave?" Elsa asked us, which made Uegene stop kissing the floor.

"Yes, I guess you may." Hiccup answered with his head down.

 ** _Later..._**

"Me first!" Flynn asked as he spinned the bottle. It pointed at Hiccup.

"Hiccup?! Why of all things, Hiccup?!" He complained.

"You have to do it!" I urged, smiling mischievously.

"Fine...!" They went to the bathroom to kiss.

"Should we spy on them?" Elsa asked me when they left.

"I think we should go hide!" I whispered. So we tiptoed all the way to the pantry. While we were walking, we caught Flynn and Hiccup talk.

"Are you ready Eugene?"

"Why are you whispering in my ear?"

" _Slurp! Slurp! "_

"Oh for peapsakes! That's not a kiss, that's a lick!" We hid beside the pantry door, me spying on the hotel, looking to see if they are looking for us.

"Opp. Where'd they go?"

"They must've wandered out without us!"

"Man, it's really scary when it's quiet..."

did you hear that? They're fooling around!"

"No one told me we were playing Hide N' Seek!"

"Ready or not, here I come!" Then Hiccup opened the door.

"Ahhh! There you are!" He exclaimed.

"Aww man, you found us..." I admitted, disappointed.

"Ok! Elsa's turn!"

 **Elsa's POV**

I spinned the bottle. It landed on Jack. I blushed. He blushed.

"Looks like you're going back to the pantry!" Flynn exclaimed as he pushed us in. "Well..." I mumbled.

"Well, I guess we have to do it..." Jack mumbled back. "Should I cover the door?"

"Yeah..."

I closed my eyes. I felt his lips touch mine. We actually kissed for about a minute and a half. We went back outside. Now I'm really blushing!

"OMG! They actually kissed!" Hiccup squeeled.

"Well, yeah. Isn't that how you're suppose to play the game?" I asked, still blushing. Jack was blushing too.

"Yeah, that's how you're suppose to play the game," Flynn explained. "We are just surprised that you actually kissed. The first kiss!"

Jack and I looked at each other. He was right. It WAS our first kiss! But doesn't mean that he likes me, Right?

 ** _Sorry for the late update, I had to do a lot of things, and my mom planned on going out on a movie, so I don't know how it's going to go..._**


	6. Chapter 5 (Elsa's Nightmare)

_**Together by Fate;United by Love**_

 _Hi, sorry for not uploading for a while. We were just SO busy! And also, I hope you don't mind changing the title. ?_

 **Jack's POV**

"Guardians!" North called from the tower. "Meet here, IMMEDIATELY!"

"I'll be right there!" Exclaimed Elsa as she went in the bathroom still blushing. I just couldn't believe it. I kissed her. I actually kissed her! While we were walking, Hiccup called me for something.

"Jack, I have something to tell you." Hiccup explained.

"And what is it?" I asked, suspicious.

"JACK AND ELSA SITTING ON A TREE... K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Real mature Hiccup, real mature."

"What? It's funny."

 **At the tower...**

 **Elsa's POV**

I changed into my armor. I wore a long sleeve shirt with different sparkly blue fabric. My blue, shiny pants shimmered as the light shone. I also worry my dressy blueish silver vest. Beside the vest was a long, crystal dagger. Silvery boots were slipped onto my pale feet. I hurried over to the others with my lighting speed power. When I got there, Auntie Tooth was waiting for me.

"Is everyone here?" She asked us.

"Yup! I think so!" We answered, nodding our heads. Punzie's hair was tied in a braid with colourful flowers. Merida's the same. Flynn's the same. Jack's the same. Hiccup's the same. It was like me and Repunzel were the only two that changed!

"We called you here because Pitch is back!" Uncle Bunny explained. We all gasped. Pitch?! Didn't I hear about them killing him a hundred years ago?! "Yes, he is sadly back." He continued. "He seems like he is eyeing on someone, but we don't know who. It's one of us, I think."

"What?! Why us?!" Eugene shrieked.

"I don't know..." Answered Uncle North.

"You guys better start training." Auntie Tooth suggested. "We've got to get you ready for Pitch, so that if he comes, we're ready."

"Oh and by the way Elsa," Uncle North interrupted. "We don't have any more rooms for you in the hotel, so you will have to go sleep with Jack.

"What?! Why him?!" I complained.

"Because you're the only one who had the same powers as someone."

I sighed. Not only Pitch is back, but I have to sleep with the boy I kissed earlier.

"Things just get better and better." I muttered, acting sarcastic. "Fine, I'll sleep with him, but can I just have my side of the room?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

 **Jack's POV**

Well! Now I get to sleep with her! Thats gonna be fun, I can feel it. I noticed that Hiccup was staring at me, smirking. I knew what that face was. I literally do. It was the face that I have a crush on someone. And I DEFINENTLY don't. Or atleast, I don't think so. Later that night, Elsa asked if she could sleep on the floor, and I said yes. What could I do? I can't say no to a cute girl like her.

 **Later that night...**

 **Elsa's POV**

 _In my dream..._

"Hello Elsa..." A strange voice that I was familiar with evily laughed.

"W-who's there?" I stammered.

"It's me, your worst nightmare...!" He yelled. Suddenly, everything turned black all around me.

"Help!" I cried as I walked around pitch black darkness.

 _End of dream..._

 **In the Morning...**

I woke up, crying in my pillow. I felt someone hug me.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jack as he hugged me tight in his arms.

"P-P-Pitch... W-w-when I was s-sleeping.. He was th-th-there... And everything was p-p-pitch b-black!" I sobbed.

"Sssshhhhhh... It's okay... I got you... It's okay..." He soothed. I looked up at him. I felt so calm with him.


	7. Chapter 6 (Training)

_**Together by Fate;United by Love**_

 _ **Saana1:**_ _Lol, haha! Yeah, Jack like, SO DOES NOT LIKE ELSA, like, ERMERGERD._

 _ **Frost:**_ _I'll try my best to upload, but as we all know, school started again, and I'm busy with homework(Lol jk, my teacher gives us no homework XD)_

 **Jack's POV**

I felt bad for Elsa. I wouldn't even be able to imagining how it felt. "Come on," I told her. "It's time for breakfast."

"Yeah," She sniffed, wiping her tears. "I guess so..." We went downstairs where our friends were waiting for us. They noticed Elsa's reddish eyes and figured that something happened to her.

"It was just a bad dream." She explained.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright?" Merida asked, putting her hand to Elsa's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Elsa sat down on one of the chairs and stared into space. We gave her some time to be alone.

"What's wrong with her?" Punzie asked.

"I don't exactly know." I replied. "All I know is that when she woke up, she was crying. So I went over to her ask her if she was alright."

Hiccup nodded his head. "I see."

"All right Guardians! Listen up! We're training today!" Bunny shouted as he walked in. He noticed Elsa sitting alone, so he asked, "What's wrong, Elsa?"

"It's nothing, just a bad dream. Don't worry about me." Elsa smiled. "I'll be right back, I gotta go change."

 **Elsa's POV**

I changed into a blue, long sleeve shirt and pants. I put on a silver vest as armor and silver boots. My hair was in a messy braid with little snowflakes, because that's the power I use a lot, snow and ice. I made sure that my necklace was on my neck. Then I went back to the others, trying to look confident. Jack began training first. He made frost on trees using his staff, making them look beautiful. Then he flew into the morning sky,dodging any obstacles that were in the way, such as birds. Flynn was up next. He couldn't really use anything, but Punzie always had a second frying pan he could use. He used it in a sword fight with Uncle North, shouting,"You should know that this is the strangest thing people have ever done!" Merida was then next. She used her beautifully decorated bow and arrow to shoot the targets, while she was on her horse. Repunzel came and she sang a song to make sure that her magical healing powers were working. "Flower, gleam, and glow," she sang. "Let my power shine. Make the clock reverse, and bring back what once was mine... Heal what has been hurt, save what has been lost... Make the clock reverse, and bring back what once was mine... And once... Was mine..."

Hiccup flew into the middle with Toothless, and began flying with the nightfeire. He made the dragon shoot, fly, and do a special move: letting Hiccup jump off and fly like a dragon. But he always ends up falling face first on the ground, and we kept on laughing. He didn't mind. I was last. I began using daggers that were in my pockets and threw them at targets. My speed power made me run around in circles really fast. I still had a lot of powers that I haven't mastered. I made beautiful snow swils and an ice castle. Finally, we were done our training.

"Phew!" Jack wiped his head dramatically, as if there was sweat. "You can say that again!" Eugene exclaimed.

"It's getting late, we should probably sleep now." Hiccup suggested.

"Good idea." Merida nodded.

 ** _Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I'm busy, and I got grounded yesterday. Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna do a little fun truth and dare, Q &A thing tomorrow, so start asking questions! And I jus want to ask, should I add Anna or Kristoff, or not? Arrendelle? Let me know in your reviews! Peace out!_**


	8. Chapter 7 (Meet Anna and Kristoff)

_**Together by Fate;United by Love**_

 _Hi, sorry for the early chapter, I thought of adding Anna and Kristoff, and I think it would be a good idea! Happy reading!_

 **The next morning, when everyone had breakfast, North called everyone, including Elsa, to the guardian tower.**

 ** _Jack's POV_**

"Now what do you want North?" I asked, groggy. "More training? Seriously, I can barely even eat because of it!" I sighed.

"No, it's nothing about training." North answered, crossing his arms. "Listen closely, including you Elsa."

"Uhh... Okay..." Elsa nervously said.

"Manny said that he is going to allow two more people that believe in us and that have flesh to be guardians!"

"Really?!" Punzie gasped.

"Well, who are the guardians?" Merida asked, excited.

"Anna and Kristoff!"

"Who's Anna and who's Kristoff?" Hiccup asked, confused.

"Anna?! Kristoff?!" Elsa exclaimed. "Oh. My. God. Anna. Yes!"

"Yes, but the thing is..." We waited for North to finish his sentence.

"The thing is?..?" We repeated.

"The thing is that Anna and Kristoff are still in Arrendelle, Elsa." He looked at Elsa.

"A-a-Arrendelle?"

"Okay, can somebody just please explain who Anna and Kristoff are?!" Flynn lost his patience.

"Fine. Elsa, this is your job."

"What? Why me?!"

"Because."

Elsa sighed. "Fine. Anna and I were sisters back then when we were little. And then when I became queen of Arrendelle, I was nervous and when I was scared, I'd turn an object into ice. So I fled my kingdom.. So they chose a new queen. Anna wanted to follow me, but I said don't. Then she met a rather blonde boy with a pet reindeer. They went on a quest together to find me, and they became good friends. Now they are still in Arrendelle, boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Wow, that's cool." I said when she was done telling her story. "So you guys were sisters? I know the feeling of that." Elsa gave me a look, and I nodded my head. "Yep, when I was still a human, we went ice skating by a lake, there was ice cracking bellow my sister's feet, so I saved her with this staff. I sacrificed myself for her."

"Wow, that must be why my dad chose you to be a guardian." Elsa nodded.

"Mmmhhhhmmmm."

"Okay, enough chatting, get on aboard my sleigh!" North shouted.

 **Elsa's POV**

"Umm.. No thanks. I prefer running." I said backing up from the sleigh.

"How come you prefer-" Merida barely had time to finish her sentence because I used my super speed. "Running. Never mind! Go ahead and run like a kitty kitty!" She teased, but I didn't care, I could here her from a hundred miles. I saw Arendelle from a distance. Faster than you can say, "Frosty the Snowman", I ran there and hid behind a snowy rock. I saw Anna walking with Kristoff, talking.

 **Anna's POV**

While me and Kris were talking, I noticed something blue peeking out from behind a rock. "Kris, what's behind that rock?" I asked.

"Dunno, wanna go find out?" Kristoff suggested. I nodded my head and ran to the rock. I swore I heard someone saying,"Oh no! Is she going to find me?!". It sounds so familiar, but I don't know where it's from.

"Hello?" I peeked behind the rock and saw... My sis, Elsa!

"Elsa! It's been so long!" I said, throwing up my arms at her. "I missed you!"

 ** _Lol, once again, sorry for the early update and short chapter. And sorry for not doing the Q &A thing. I'll do that once I get enough questions from you and my friends. chow!_**


	9. Goodbye (

**Honestly, guys, I don't think I can keep up with this story, it's been good, and I know that, but I've been kinda forgetting this story. So I think I should quit this story. It'll stil be out, but I won't be posting any more chapters, as of I've forgot how I even wanted it. I couldn't think of other things, and I've been very busy in school.**

 **-xXJelsaLoverXx**


End file.
